Just a replacement
by MeMyselfwillWrite008
Summary: Joy's back and Nina are having doubts about her coming back.Little did she know that everything will slowly slip out of her reach...Sorry, really bad at summaries this is my first story. Please Read and Review...Rated T to be sure: I don't own Hoa...


Dear Diary,

Guess what? Joy's back. Don't take this the wrong way, I don't have anything against, Joy. I just feel like something is bound to change the way me and Fabian are right now. I am not blaming Joy for coming back either, I'm actually pretty happy she's back it's just that…..Ugh, why is it so hard to tell you this, you're my diary for goodness sake! You're made for my inner most secrets, right. Why am I even fighting with you? Ugh, nevermind. Anyways, I have to go now Joy will be arriving in a matter of minutes, I better brace myself for a big surprise coming way. Who knows? Maybe it won't be bad thing, right? Talk to you later.

Nina

I closed my diary and hid it in my "Jewelry box" under my bed. I immediately went down to the common room to find Fabian so we can get a little alone time before supper, when I finally got down I went to the common room to find Mick and Mara snogging on the couch and when they finally realized that I was there they broke apart.

"Oh, hey Nina" she said facing me

"Hey" Mick followed

"Have you seen Fabian?" I asked in a hurry

" Oh yeah, he's in our room w-" and with that I cut him off.

"Thanks" I said running to their room.

"So where were we?" I heard Mick asked. I think they're snogging again. As I shrugged off the feeling of Mick and Mara snogging, I knocked on Mick and Fabian's door.

"-you did? Oh hey Nina" he said quite surprised to see me. I think he was in the middle of a conversation with someone.

" I was just looking for you" I said smiling at him

" Well I was here" he said laughing

"So you wanna do something before supper?" I asked hopefully

"Sorry can't. Joy's here" he said gesturing to his bed

"Hey" Joy waved at me

"Hi" I said forcing out a smile."Okay" I said now looking at Fabian"I guess I'll see you later to study, yeah?" I asked

"Yeah sure" he said smiling

"When did she get here?" I thought to myself while on my way to the kitchen

When I reached the kitchen I asked her if she needed help.

"As a matter a fact, yes I do" she said "could you please call everyone for supper, sweetie?" she said smiling

"Alright" I said going up to call the girls. On my way to the staircase, I overheard Joy and Fabian laughing about something. I slowly went up to the door to find it open. I peeked my head a little to find Fabian's hand over Joy's shoulder while they were laughing. I felt a ping of Jealousy crawl in me but I decided to let it go. Maybe they just miss each other that's all, I thought to myself

When I finally called everyone, I went down to take my position in the dining room when I found Joy sitting in my place chatting with Fabian and the rest of the house. I decided to sit next to Amber instead.

"Hi Amber" I said sitting next to her

"Oh hi Nina. So how was that apartment, Joy?" she said glancing at me a little then continuing to talk to Joy. "Well that was pathetic" I thought. I just ate my dinner really quick to get ready with my date with Fabian.

So I ran upstairs and quickly changed into my Teal cardigan and white tank top and some jeans and converse afterwards. I went down the steps to go to Fabian's room, I knocked at the door and surprised to see Mick, well I'm not REALLY surprised it's just I'm used to Fabian answering the door always.

"Hey Nina, looking for Fabian maybe?" he asked

" Yeah is he there?" I asked looking in their room

"Didn't you know?" he asked confused

"Know what?" I asked him

"His at the movies with Joy" he said scratching his back neck like his scared of me or something.

"At the movies? With Joy?" I asked myself

"Oh, I see well I guess I'll see you later" I said trying to hide my disappointment.

"Uhm bye, I'm really sorry Nina" he said, smiling before he closed the door. After he closed the door, I just stood there like a rock, immobile then I suddenly felt tears streaming down my face. I just went up to my room slowly and speechless. When I arrived at my room, I saw Amber already sleeping. I just placed my things away and then I reached for my diary to make a quick entry before bed.

Dear Diary,

I was right! Everything did change around here especially between me and Fabian, I don't want to feel jealous of them in anyway after all I am Fabian's girlfriend and yet somethings telling me this is only the well, maybe I'll let it go for now maybe they just really want ot catch up and I have to admit myself, there is a lot that Joy had missed around here. Well good night, I hope tomorrow won't be much worse.

Nina

_The Next Morning_

I got up to the sound of my phone vibrating at my night stand. I turned it off and went to take a shower and get ready for school. As I finished putting my shoes on, I stepped out of mine and Amber's room and went downstairs.

"Morning" I said to everyone. I was really hoping to see Fabian already there.

"Morning" Mara replied smiling at me.

"Where is everyone?" I asked looking around to find only Mick, Mara and Jerome there.

"By everyone do you mean Fabian?" he retorted. "Well he just left with Joy and the others who aren't here" he said gesturing to the empty seats.

"Oh" was all I can say "Well I better head to school then. See you guys later" with that, I left.

_At school_

I finally arrived to school, I only said finally because I'm not used to going alone normally I had Fabian to accompany me eve Amber or Patricia well I guess they're too busy "catching up" with Joy. When I entered my first class for the day which was French, I immediately looked for Fabian. When I finally saw him, he was already sitting with Joy. I wanted to cry I really did but I just resisted and went to find a sit at the back of the class. Soon enough class started, normally I would pay attention in class but today wasn't one of those days. It was really hard to pay to class knowing that your boyfriend is sitting with another girl but hey I'm not that possessive it just happens to be that I was used to getting all their attention you can't really blame me. During the whole mystery, their lives depended on me so I was used to getting all their attention. Soon enough, class ended and Mrs. Andrews bade us good bye.

I went to my classes and was all alone like French awhile ago. I continued going to my classes alone the whole day and good thing its finally over. I walked back to the house to find all of them already there in the common room chatting and laughing, they're basically having fun….without me. I just bowed my head down and ran really fast up to Amber and I's room. I opened the door and basically cried there, I spent hours sitting at the door sobbing for what felt like eternity. When I got my strength back, I put myself together to get ready for supper. I went down to find all of them still chatting only, now they're in the dining room. I started to went back to my room, forgetting about dinner I basically sat on my bed crying and weeping and when I heard footsteps come up, I quickly under the covers so it'll look like I'm asleep.

"See you guys tomorrow" she said before closing the door. I kinda expected her to blab on how her day was but instead she just went under her covers and slept. I was shocked, she didn't even say goodnight or anything. She just slept there like I'm not even here.

_5 weeks later_

"So wanna go hang tomorrow?"Fabian suggested while opening the door.

"Yeah sure" Joy said smiling

"Or we could ice skate?" Amber suggested

"I don't th-" Patricia said but was cut off by Fabian yelling.

"NINA!" Fabian immediately went to her aid and held her in his arms

"NINA,WAKE UP,NINA" he screamed shaking her lightly"GO GET TRUDY" he ordered and immediately Patricia went and got Trudy. And then Amber went to her other side and found a note.

"Hey what's this?" Immediately picking the note up

(The note)

_Dear everyone,_

_If you wanna know what happened to me, your free to look at my diary_

_X Nina_

After that, Amber scrambed upstairs to get it and went down and read it out loud.

Dear Diary,

It's been weeks since Joy came and like I said a lot has changed especially between me and Fabian. I probably sound like a broken record but I can't help but talk about my boyfriend, if his even my boyfriend. I bet you're wondering how I keep up with all this, well it's simple. I go home right after school, I go straight into my room and sleep. You're also probably wondering how I eat, well…I don't. I just skip it, sure I eat some bread in the morning and a little water. I just keep on thinking about what's the use of eating if no one wants me around anymore, it's like I don't have a purpose anymore, and I'm the chosen one. Well I made my decision, I'm just going to let myself roll down the stairs maybe in that way, I won't remember any of the pain or sadness that I went through like right now, they're all outin town leaving me here, not even bothering to ask me. No one will probably notice I'm gone since they were doing that this past weeks. One time, I was on my way to school when I suddenly tripped and scraped my knee, it sounds childish I know, but still I wasn't able to stand and just then I saw Fabian and Joy walking to school together, I was hoping he'd help me but instead he just continued walking with Joy. It shattered my heart to see it I continued to cry but it's not my scraped knees causing this but, Fabian. I hoped he would just break up with me instead of making me believe that we are for each other, I would've understand if I was just a replacement but this was too much. I can't bear it anymore, the pain the suffering, everything. This will probably be my last entry that's if I will still remember how to write or if I will be awake again. I guess this is the end. I'd like to thank you Diary, at least you were always there for me when everyone turned their backs at me. You'll probably be the only one who'll notice I'm gone.

Bye,

Nina

Fabian's POV

After Amber read that, I felt myself shatter. Have I been spending that much time with Joy? Come to think of it, I haven't talked to her in a while.I sobbed so much and brawled my eyes out, just then an ambulance pulled up in the lawn and they took Nina from me. I hugged her tight not ready to let her go but I had to so I reluctantly let her go and I while all of them went out, I cried there not wanting to be bothered. What have I done? I loved her with all my heart but I guess I deserved this for distancing myself. Nina, My Nina, I will never forgive myself if something happened to her.


End file.
